Fee for service
Fee-for-service is a standard business model where services are unbundled and paid for separately. In Health insurance and the health care industry fee-for-service involves when doctors and other health care providers receive a fee for each service such as an office visit, test, procedure, or other health care serviceFEHB Glossary. Retrieved May 31, 2006.. Fee-for-service health insurance plans typically allow patients to obtain care from doctors or hospitals of their choosing, but in return for this flexibility they may pay higher copayments or deductiblesInvestorWords.com: "fee-for-service". Retrieved May 31, 2006.. Patients frequently pay providers directly for services, then submit claims to their insurance company for reimbursement. See also *Cost containment *Health care delivery *Health care services *Health insurance *Health maintenance organisations *Managed care *Professional fees References *Principle 12: Remuneration. (1967).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Actuarial methodologies for managed care capitation rates. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Capitation and alternative methods of reimbursement. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *General discussion of arrangements. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Individual state summary and recommendations. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Models for multidisciplinary arrangements: A state-by-state review of options. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Overview of market reform, capitation, and managed care. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Provider capitation readiness and the process of contracting with managed care organizations. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sample capitation rates for typical plan designs. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Survey of state laws. (1996).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Backus, L., Osmond, D., Grumbach, K., Vranizan, K., Phuong, L., & Bindman, A. B. (2001). Specialists' and Primary Care Physicians' Participation in Medicaid Managed Care: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 16(12) Dec 2001, 815-821. *Bailine, S. (1998). Reimbursement and documentation issues in an ambulatory ECT program: Journal of ECT Vol 14(4) Dec 1998, 255-258. *Baker, L. C. (1999). Association of managed care market share and health expenditures for fee-for-service medicare patients: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 281(5) Feb 1999, 432-437. *Ballard, D. J., Nicewander, D. A., Qin, H., Fullerton, C., Winter, F. D., Jr., & Couch, C. E. (2007). Improving delivery of clinical preventive services: A multi-year journey: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 33(6) Dec 2007, 492-497. *Beale, N., Hollinghurst, S., Taylor, G., Gwynne, M., Peart, C., & Straker-Cook, D. (2005). The costs of care in general practice: Patients compared by the Council Tax Valuation Band of their home address: Family Practice Vol 22(3) Jun 2005, 317-322. *Beilby, J., & Holton, C. (2005). Chronic disease management in Australia: Evidence and policy mismatch, with asthma as an example: Chronic Illness Vol 1(1) Mar 2005, 73-80. *Beinecke, R., Pfeifer, R., Pfeiffer, D., & Soussou, N. (1997). The evaluation of fee for service and managed care from the viewpoint of people with disabilities in the USA: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 19(12) Dec 1997, 513-522. *Benjamin, G. A. H., & Gollan, J. K. (2003). Phase 1: Pre-evaluation procedures. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bianconi, J. M., Mahler, J. M., & McFarland, B. H. (2006). Outcomes for Rural Medicaid Clients with Severe Mental Illness in Fee for Service versus Managed Care: Adminstration and Policy in Mental Health and Mental Health Services Research Vol 33(4) Jul 2006, 411-422. *Bindman, A. B., Chattopadhyay, A., Osmond, D. H., Huen, W., & Bacchetti, P. (2005). The Impact of Medicaid Managed Care on Hospitalizations for Ambulatory Care Sensitive Conditions: Health Services Research Vol 40(1) Feb 2005, 19-37. *Birnbach, L. (1999). Funny money: The therapeutic fee and the patients' and analysts' relationship to money in psychotherapy: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 21(1-2) 1999, 21-31. *Bobek, D. D., & Hatfield, R. C. (2004). Determinants of Tax Professionals' Advice Aggressiveness and Fees. Oxford, England: Elsevier Science Ltd. *Brannan, A. M., & Heflinger, C. A. (2005). Child Behavioral Health Service Use and Caregiver Strain: Comparison of Managed Care and Fee-For-Service Medicaid Systems: Mental Health Services Research Vol 7(4) Dec 2005, 197-211. *Brickhouse, T. H., Rozier, R. G., & Slade, G. D. (2006). The Effect of Two Publicly Funded Insurance Programs on Use of Dental Services for Young Children: Health Services Research Vol 41(6) Dec 2006, 2033-2053. *Bynum, J. P. W., Bernal-Delgado, E., Gottlieb, D., & Fisher, E. (2007). Assigning Ambulatory Patients and Their Physicians to Hospitals: A Method for Obtaining Population-Based Provider Performance Measurements: Health Services Research Vol 42(1, part 1) Feb 2007, 45-62. *Callaway, M. E., & Hall, J. (2000). Distributive justice in Medicaid capitation: The evidence from Colorado: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 27(1) Feb 2000, 87-97. *Chang, M., Chapman, T. S., Hughes, T. M., & Kauffman, D. K. (2003). The impact of managed care: Comparison of case rate and fee-for-service financing for persons with severe mental illness: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 15(12) Dec 2003, 19-26. *Christensen, M. C., & Remler, D. (2007). Information and communications technology in chronic disease care: What are the implications for payment? : Medical Care Research and Review Vol 64(2) Apr 2007, 123-147. *Cole, R. E., Reed, S. K., Babigian, H. M., Brown, S. W., & et al. (1994). A mental health capitation program: I. Patient outcomes: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 45(11) Nov 1994, 1090-1096. *Coughlin, T. A., & Long, S. K. (2000). Effects of medicaid managed care on adults: Medical Care Vol 38(4) Apr 2000, 433-446. *Dank, N. R. (2004). No labels: Establishing a fee-for-service drug/alcohol/psychiatric crisis intervention outreach program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davis, K. (2007). Paying for Care Episodes and Care Coordination: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(11) Mar 2007, 1166-1168. *Dimen, M. (2006). Money, love, and hate: Contradiction and paradox in psychoanalysis. New York, NY: Routledge. *Dixon, L., Turner, J., Krauss, N., Scott, J., & McNary, S. (1999). Case managers' and clients' perspectives on a representative payee program: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(6) Jun 1999, 781-786. *Doran, T., Fullwood, C., Gravelle, H., Reeves, D., Kontopantelis, E., Hiroeh, U., et al. (2006). Pay-for-Performance Programs in Family Practices in the United Kingdom: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(4) Jul 2006, 375-384. *Dorken, H. (1978). Foundations for Medical Care: Professional Psychology Vol 9(2) May 1978, 175-177. *Drexler, L. P. (1996). Does money matter? The effect of fee structure on psychotherapy effort and outcome variables. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Druss, B. G., Allen, H. M., Jr., & Bruce, M. L. (1998). Physical health, depressive symptoms, and managed care enrollment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155(7) Jul 1998, 878-882. *Epstein, A. M. (2006). "Pay-for-Performance Programs in the United Kingdom": The Editorialist Replies: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(17) Oct 2006, 1833. *Epstein, A. M. (2006). Paying for Performance in the United States and Abroad: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(4) Jul 2006, 406-408. *Finkelman, S. (1964). Alternatives: American Psychologist Vol 19(4) Apr 1964, 288. *Fishel, L., Janzen, C., Bemak, F., Ryan, M., & et al. (1993). A preliminary study of recidivism under managed mental health care: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 44(10) Oct 1993, 919-920. *Fisher, E. S. (2006). Paying for Performance--Risks and Recommendations: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(18) Nov 2006, 1845-1847. *Fried, B. J., Topping, S., Morrissey, J. P., Ellis, A. R., Stroup, S., & Blank, M. (2000). Comparing provider perceptions of access and utilization management in full-risk and no-risk medicaid programs for adults with serious mental illness: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 27(1) Feb 2000, 29-46. *Gandolfo, R. (2005). Bartering: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 11(1-2) 2005, 241-248. *Geistwhite, R. (2000). Inadequacy and indebtedness: No-fee psychotherapy in county training programs: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 9(3) Sum 2000, 142-148. *Goldberg, R. J. (2004). Billing for psychiatric evaluations: options for coding and reimbursement: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 26(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 296-301. *Green, S. A. (1999). Is managed care ethical? : General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 256-259. *Gullickson, T. (1997). Review of Contracting on a Capitated Basis: Managing Risk for Your Practice: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (6), Jun, 1997. *Harris, K. E., Grewal, D., Mohr, L. A., & Bernhardt, K. L. (2006). Consumer responses to service recovery strategies: The moderating role of online versus offline environment: Journal of Business Research Vol 59(4) Apr 2006, 425-431. *Healey, A., & Chisholm, D. (1999). Willingness to pay as a measure of the benefits of mental health care: Journal of Mental Health Policy and Economics Vol 2(2) Jun 1999, 55-58. *Heflinger, C. A., Simpkins, C. G., Scholle, S. H., & Kelleher, K. J. (2004). Parent/caregiver satisfaction with their child's medicaid plan and behavioral health providers: Mental Health Services Research Vol 6(1) Mar 2004, 23-32. *Holtzman, J., Chen, Q., & Kane, R. (1998). The effect of HMO status on the outcomes of home-care after hospitalization in a Medicare population: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 46(5) May 1998, 629-634. *Huhtala, A. (2004). What Price Recreation in Finland?--A Contingent Valuation Study of Non-Market Benefits of Public Outdoor Recreation Areas: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 36(1) 2004, 23-44. *Iacobucci, D. M. (1997). The ethics of psychology as a business: What is a fair return? : Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 38(2) May 1997, 76-86. *Inkelas, M. (2005). Incentives in a Medicaid Carve-Out: Impact on Children with Special Health Care Needs: Health Services Research Vol 40(1) Feb 2005, 79-99. *Jacobs, S., Wilk, J., Chen, D., Rae, D., & Steiner, J. (2005). Medicaid as a payer for services provided by psychiatrists: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(11) Nov 2005, 1356. *Kalisvaart, J. L., & Hergenroeder, A. C. (2007). Hospitalization of patients with eating disorders on adolescent medical units is threatened by current reimbursement systems: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 19(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 155-165. *Kao, A. C., Green, D. C., Zaslavsky, A. M., Koplan, J. P., & Cleary, P. D. (1998). The relationship between method of physician payment and patient trust: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 280(19) Nov 1998, 1708-1714. *Kaplan, A. I. (2005). How a Mental Health Professional Handles Referrals and Fees: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 11(1-2) 2005, 263-270. *Katz, J. N. (2001). Patient preferences and health disparities: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(12) Sep 2001, 1506-1509. *Kernick, D. (2005). Editorial: Costing in Primary Care--Is the truth out there? : Family Practice Vol 22(3) Jun 2005, 225-226. *Keuffel, C. R. (1996). The money metaphor: Therapists' experience with fee transactions with their clients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kiser, L. J., Culhane, D. P., & Hadley, T. R. (1995). The current practice of child and adolescent partial hospitalization: Results of a national survey: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(10) Oct 1995, 1336-1342. *Kolt, L. (1999). How to build a thriving fee-for-service practice: Integrating the healing side with the business side of psychotherapy. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Kottke, T. E., & Solberg, L. I. (2007). Optimizing practice through research: A preventive services case study: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 33(6) Dec 2007, 505-506. *Kovacs, A. L. (2001). How to build a fee-for-service practice. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Kunzmann, B., Aldridge, D., Gruber, H., Hamberger, C., & Wichelhaus, B. (2005). The legal framework of care-related flat rate reimbursement: Quality assurance and recording psychosocial performance. Initiatives and developments for art therapies: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 16(2) 2005, 87-94. *Lasky, E. (1984). Psychoanalysts' and psychotherapists' conflicts about setting fees: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 1(4) Fal 1984, 289-300. *Leff, H. S., Lieberman, M., Mulkern, V., & Raab, B. (1996). Outcome trends for severely mentally ill persons in capitated and case managed mental health programs: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 24(1) Sep 1996, 3-11. *Leff, H. S., Wieman, D. A., McFarland, B. H., Morrissey, J. P., Rothbard, A., Shern, D. L., et al. (2005). Assessment of Medicaid managed behavioral health care for persons with serious mental illness: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(10) Oct 2005, 1245-1253. *Leonard, K. L., & Zivin, J. G. (2005). Outcome versus service based payments in health care: Lessons from African traditional healers: Health Economics Vol 14(6) Jun 2005, 575-593. *Lesaca, T. (1995). Assessing the influence of a no-show fee on patient compliance at a CMCH: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 22(6) Jul 1995, 629-631. *Lin, E., Chan, B., & Goering, P. (1998). Variations in mental health needs and fee-for-service reimbursement for physicians in Ontario: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(11) Nov 1998, 1445-1451. *Ludin, J. H. (1996). Money and aspects of acculturation in psychoanalysis, exemplified by Franco-German misunderstandings: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 11(4) 1996, 409-424. *Maddux, J. F., Prihoda, T. J., & Desmond, D. P. (1994). Treatment fees and retention on methadone maintenance: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 24(3) Sum 1994, 429-443. *Marshall, T. (2007). Implementing family psychoeducation in a fee-for-service mental health clinic: American Journal of Psychiatric Rehabilitation Vol 10(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 113-122. *McBeath, B., & Meezan, W. (2008). Market-based disparities in foster care service provision: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 18(1) Jan 2008, 27-41. *McCarthy, D. B., Finch, M. D., Cleary, P. D., Zaslavsky, A. M., Green, D. C., Koplan, J. P., et al. (1999). "The relationship between method of physician payment and patient trust": Comment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 281(13) Apr 1999, 1173-1174. *Miller, L., & Twomey, J. E. (2000). Incoherence incognito: The collapse of the third in a fee-for-service structure: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 36(3) Jul 2000, 427-456. *Mitchell, J. M., & Gaskin, D. J. (2005). Factors Affecting Plan Choice and Unmet Need among Supplemental Security Income Eligible Children with Disabilities: Health Services Research Vol 40(5, Pt 1) Oct 2005, 1379-1399. *Moon, J. R. (2001). Establishing a fee-for-service practice in rural settings. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Mulvaney-Day, N. E. (2005). Using Willingness to Pay to Measure Family Members' Preferences in Mental Health: Journal of Mental Health Policy and Economics Vol 8(2) Jun 2005, 71-81. *Mummalaneni, V., & Gopalakrishna, P. (1997). Access, resource and cost impacts in consumer satisfaction with health care: A comparison across alternative health care modes and time: Journal of Business Research Vol 39(3) Jul 1997, 173-186. *Myers, K. (2007). Show me the money: (The "problem" of) the therapist's desire, subjectivity, and relationship to the fee: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 44(1) 2007, 118-140. *Neven, R. S. (1995). Developing a psychotherapy clinic for children, parents and young people at a large paediatric hospital in Australia: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 21(1) Apr 1995, 91-120. *Newell, A. R., & Saltzman, G. M. (1995). Impact of reimbursement systems on child psychiatrists: A comparison of Canada and the United States: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(10) Oct 1995, 1326-1335. *Olden, K. W., & Johnson, M. P. (1993). A "facilitated" model of inpatient psychiatric care: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 44(9) Sep 1993, 879-882. *Pina, D. L. (1998). Medicaid beneficiaries' experiences in HMO and fee-for-service health care: Journal of Health Care for the Poor and Underserved Vol 9(4) Nov 1998, 433-448. *Plax, T. G. (2006). Raising the Question #2: How Much Are We Worth? Estimating Fee for Services: Communication Education Vol 55(2) Apr 2006, 242-246. *Popkin, M. K., Lurie, N., Manning, W., Harman, J., Callies, A., Gray, D., et al. (1998). Changes in the process of care for Medicaid patients with schizophrenia in Utah's prepaid mental health plan: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(4) Apr 1998, 518-523. *Popkin, M. K., Lurie, N., Manning, W., Harman, J., Callies, A., Gray, D., et al. (1998). "Changes in the process of care for Medicaid patients with schizophrenia in Utah's prepaid mental health plan": Reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(9) Sep 1998, 1235-1236. *Rappo, P. D. (1997). Use of the DSM-PC and implications for reimbursement: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 18(3) Jun 1997, 175-176. *Rosenthal, M. B., Landon, B. E., Normand, S.-L. T., Frank, R. G., & Epstein, A. M. (2006). Pay for Performance in Commercial HMOs: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(18) Nov 2006, 1895-1902. *Salamon, M. J. (1983). Comment: Opportunities for Geropsychologists? : American Psychologist Vol 38(5) May 1983, 613. *Sales, B. D., Miller, M. O., & Hall, S. R. (2005). Initiating Services. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *San Antonio, P. M., Eckert, J. K., & Simon-Rusinowitz, L. (2006). The Importance of Relationship: Elders and Their Paid Family Caregivers in the Arkansas Cash and Counseling Qualitative Study: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 25(1) Feb 2006, 31-48. *Sanderson, A. A. F. (2006). Pay-for-Performance Programs in the United Kingdom: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(17) Oct 2006, 1832. *Schneider, E. C., Cleary, P. D., Zaslavsky, A. M., & Epstein, A. M. (2001). Racial disparity in influenza vaccination: Does managed care narrow the gap between African Americans and Whites? : JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(12) Sep 2001, 1455-1460. *Schulz, R., Scheckler, W. E., Moberg, D. P., & Jonson, P. R. (1997). Changing nature of physician satisfaction with health maintenance organization and fee-for-service practices: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 45(4) Oct 1997, 321-330. *Sen, D. (2005). Fee versus royalty reconsidered: Games and Economic Behavior Vol 53(1) Oct 2005, 141-147. *Shepich, J., Slowiak, J. M., & Keniston, A. (2007). Do subsidization and monitoring enhance adherence to prescribed exercise? : American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 22(1) Sep-Oct 2007, 2-5. *Shi, L., Thiebaud, P., & McCombs, J. S. (2004). The impact of unrecognized bipolar disorders for patients treated for depression with antidepressants in the fee-for-services California Medicaid (Medi-Cal) program: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 82(3) Nov 2004, 373-383. *Shiell, A., & Hawe, P. (2006). Test-retest reliability of willingness to pay: The European Journal of Health Economics Vol 7(3) Sep 2006, 176-181. *Slutsman, J., Emanuel, L. L., Fairclough, D., Bottorff, D., & Emanuel, E. J. (2002). Managing end-of-life care: Comparing the experiences of terminally ill patients in managed care and fee for service: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 50(12) Dec 2002, 2077-2083. *Stevens, M. C. (1998). Utah's capitation plan and the process of care: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(9) Sep 1998, 1235. *Sturm, R., McGlynn, E. A., Meredith, L. S., Wells, K. B., & et al. (1994). Switches between prepaid and fee-for-service health systems among depressed outpatients: Results from the Medical Outcomes Study: Medical Care Vol 32(9) Sep 1994, 917-929. *Sturm, R., Meredith, L. S., & Wells, K. B. (1996). Provider choice and continuity for the treatment of depression: Medical Care Vol 34(7) Jul 1996, 723-734. *Tahrani, A. A., Varughese, G. I., & Macleod, A. F. (2006). "Pay-for-Performance Programs in the United Kingdom": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 355(17) Oct 2006, 1832-1833. *Taller, P. S. (2001). Effects of fees on psychotherapy in a community counseling setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tyen, K. H. A. (1999). Audit planning decisions and audit conflict: A cross-cultural empirical analysis of Hong Kong and United States auditors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Uili, R. M. (1995). Resident selection in a Connecticut nursing home: A view from within: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 7(1) Feb 1995, 139-159. *Ware, J. E., Jr., Bayliss, M. S., Rogers, W. H., Kosinski, M., & et al. (1996). Differences in 4-year health outcomes for elderly and poor, chronically ill patients treated in HMO and fee-for-service systems: Results from the Medical Outcomes Study: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 276(13) Oct 1996, 1039-1047. *Wasserman, A. L. (1994). All prepaid health care systems are not equal: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 51(12) Dec 1994, 1002-1003. *Wells, K. B., Burnam, M. A., & Camp, P. (1995). Severity of depression in prepaid and fee-for-service general medical and mental health specialty practices: Medical Care Vol 33(4) Apr 1995, 350-364. *Whitmer, D. A., Hawley, S. R., Orr, S. A., Romain, T. S., & Molgaard, C. A. (2006). Social Networks and Best Practices in Public Health: The Example of Regional Billing Groups: Public Health Nursing Vol 23(6) Nov 2006, 541-546. *Williams, V., Simons, K., Gramlich, S., McBride, G., Snelham, N., & Myers, B. (2003). Paying the Piper and Calling the Tune? The Relationship Between Parents and Direct Payments for People with Intellectual Disabilities: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 16(3) 2003, 219-228. *Wisner, C. L. (1994). Health plan effects on the health status of Medicare beneficiaries in the twin cities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wright, M. R. (2006). Setting Appropriate Fees: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 37(1) 2006, 19-20. *Xu, X., & Jensen, G. A. (2006). Health Effects of Managed Care Among the Near-Elderly: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 18(4) Aug 2006, 507-533. Category:Healthcare Category:Health economics Category:Health insurance Category:Professional fees